User talk:Moviesign
Archives: 2011, 2012, 2013–14, 2015 As of this date, there are 17,693 articles on the FR Wiki. and my edit total was 21,764/22,447 depending on which number you believe. —Moviesign (talk) 21:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Search bar Sir, What happened to the Search bar? :I see it hovering at the top of every wiki page. You don't see it? Please sign your Talk page entries and Forum posts with four tildes (~~~~) so it notes who and when something was posted. Thanks! —Moviesign (talk) 18:00, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Ship Template I noticed the templates for plants and mountains have a colored infobox (green/black). I looked on the source edit pages for both but didn't see how that was done. Is there a way to edit the ship template so the infobox is blue? Artemaz (talk) 17:10, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, it just requires a little more work. I'll fix it up and see what you think. I think we use a color of blue for but I'll pick something more saturated perhaps. Unless you have a color picked out? Do you like the template layout with the "Basic information" and "Configuration" sections? Are the parameters the way you want them? —Moviesign (talk) 20:05, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::The parameters and everything for the ship template look perfect now. Thanks again for all of your help! Regarding the color, I just thought it would be cool to have the infobox appear is some kind of blue since ships spend most of their time on the water. :) Artemaz (talk) 20:39, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::…but ships themselves are usually brown. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:36, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Only the dirty ones! Seriously though, I suppose brown would work too, but blue is prettier. Artemaz (talk) 21:41, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think it would be neat to see some combination of both. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:43, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Knowing Movie, he could make that happen and add a barnacle to the side of the ship infobox... Artemaz (talk) 21:49, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::A Two color Infobox??!? Are you insane? Surely that is a sign of the apocalypse! —Moviesign (talk) 00:53, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, my original variations on one color (a greenish blue) infobox can be seen on any ship page. To see all the colors, you have to specify an image and a caption as well as some basic info. If you want a two-color scheme, we can try that, but too much variation and it just looks garish. You may think it already looks garish with that basic color (which I lightened up a step already), so let me know if you had a more sky-blue color in mind or what. —Moviesign (talk) 02:29, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I swear I'm trying not to be too picky, but could you make the color more sky blue? It looks pretty turqoise when I refreshed the Reaver (ship) page. Artemaz (talk) 04:33, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Sure, no problem. But it will have to wait until tomorrow. Need sleep now..zzZZzz —Moviesign (talk) 05:16, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::How's that? —Moviesign (talk) 02:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Shadovar The entire history section of Shadovar refers to a conflict which already has its own section in New Neverwinter where it belongs. It does not tell the history of the Shadovar whatsoever and I was going to replace it with their actual history. I wrote that history a while back and it does not fit and should be replaced. --Mr. Youtube (talk) 17:33, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, as long as we're not losing good content, put it where you think it belongs. —Moviesign (talk) 17:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Cheers! Congrats on your 1000th page! ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:44, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Kits I removed those kits because they actually do not appear in Shadows of Amn. They were added with the Enhanced Edition''s, and are already correctly listed further down on the Kits page. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 13:25, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, they were just duplicates? I stand corrected. —Moviesign (talk) 14:16, March 27, 2016 (UTC) CSS question Hey there. Would it technically be possible to apply conditional formatting for refs? For example, change the background color of all refs containing . --Ir'revrykal (talk) 19:34, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :I don't believe so. All citations, regardless of what type (game, book, web, ''etc.) render as an ordered list with nothing to distinguish what template generated them. I could color all of them the same, but not individual references differently. The template itself could be modified to add color, but it would only be behind the text and not the whole reference block. Why would you want to do this anyway? We're trying to maintain a modicum of scholarly dignity here, in an area of fandom that is historically ridiculed. If our reference sections were candy-striped with color, that would clash with the overall color scheme of the wiki and look unprofessional in my opinion. —Moviesign (talk) 00:40, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Just looking at alternative solutions for handling video game refs, specifically a way of informing readers that those refs are "different" without necessarily relying on today's rather large canon templates. They kind of break up the text, especially in articles/sections where video game refs exist side by side with "proper" refs. Anyway, it was just an idea. If it's not feasible, I'll explore other avenues. Thanks for the swift response. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 04:48, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not sure I understand what you wish to do. Give me an example of what you are trying to fix. We can create citation templates for video game refs just as easily as other refs, if that's what you want. I don't understand what you think the readers need to know. —Moviesign (talk) 05:12, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Take a look at Wizard slayer or Dabron Sashenstar, for example. The multiple instances of make the articles look somewhat ugly and unwieldy. I was looking for a potential solution where the wiki could clearly inform readers that information from video games is not as kosher as information from other sources, while reducing the eyesore factor by eliminating in favor of something less distracting and more elegant. However, since conditional formatting for refs is not possible/not desireable, I'll try and whip up an alternate solution, probably using a variation of (so we can reduce both the size of the canon warning, as well as reduce the number of individual variations). --Ir'revrykal (talk) 05:22, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ah, I understand now. First, I think we need to inform the reader of the canon/non-canon nature of the text before they read it, not after. It is disappointing for those who seek to remain within the canon to read something and get excited about it, only to find out later that it's not canon, or came from a video game, or wherever. Changing the style of the references down at the bottom of the article would fall in the after column. The banners for the video games could certainly be given a facelift—how about something like this? We recently discussed changing the look of some of the other banners, so you could post your proposal there and get more opinions, if you wish. —Moviesign (talk) 13:02, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I can respect that logic. As for the banner theme, it's very cool, and I look forward to it being rolled out. For now, I mocked up a (very rough) proposal at , see my user page for an example. Clearly my proposal would have to be reworked when the banner theme is launched, but it might make the wiki look a little bit better in the interim. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 13:08, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :I'd like to change the functionality of , but I think I need your help. I want the entire box content to switch based on a single given parameter (bg, for instance, so would be the desired format), instead of the current method of inputting type= and text=. I hope that makes sense. Could you lend me a hand? --Ir'revrykal (talk) 11:15, April 18, 2016 (UTC)